


Need some help?

by Kakashisith



Series: The killer-life [2]
Category: 3 From Hell, House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Midget, Self-Discovery, Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: Things usually get out of control, when there is too much alcohol, even for Otis.Mexico and the Day of the Dead is the best reason to drink, isn`t it?The story begins, where "3 from Hell" ends.
Relationships: Otis B. Driftwood/Winslow Foxworth "Foxy" Coltrane
Series: The killer-life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Need some help?

"I think your brother has left you to rot,"commented Aquarius with cold tone, while watching Baby Firefly and "Foxy" Coltrane being all nicely tied up. "I`m not surprised."  
He took out his berette and shot several times in the air, yelling "Come on out! It`s time to fill those boxes!"  
Another shot in the air...another...  
"One bullet...for every second you make me wait!"  
To proove his point, Aquarius shot "Foxy", who yelped of pain and anger.  
"Jesus..."Baby Firefly looked at him, then at their catcher. Her eyes were filled with pain and disgust.  
The red colored wooden door was pushed open and Otis, hair flying in the dry wind, stepped out with a shotgun in his hand.  
"Look at that,"Aquarius mocked, "the last member of our funeral party has arrived. You should have stayed in prison. Being a free man has been hazardous to your health."  
Otis cocked his head a bit to the side, aiming at the leader of the gang. "At this point life seems hazardous to my health..."  
"Yes, but that problem will soon be solved."  
Otis looked to Baby`s direction. "Let her go. She`s got nothing to do with this shit."  
"Yes, I do!" the blonde disagreed loudly.  
"Shut the fuck up, Baby." warned Otis.  
"Get these ropes off me and I`ll kill every fucker here with my bare hands!"  
"Goddam it,"Otis was getting irritated, "I`m trying to save your fucking life!"  
"Fuuuuucccccck!" Baby screamed from the top of her lungs.  
"It`s all me..."Otis nodded, gazing at Aquarius.  
The man nodded. "True. But you, above anyone else should understand that family is family. So she`ll pay for your sins just as hard as you do...But since I`m a nice guy..."he slowly turned to look around, "I`m gonna let you pick who dies first."  
Otis still said nothing, but his eyebrows furrowed, he was getting anxious.  
"I`ll take the mongoloid."he finally gritted through his teeth.  
Baby laughed at that. So did Aquarius and his masked companions.  
One of them, in white tuxedo, red mask covering his face, took out a blade, challenging him. "How about you and me?" he asked, moving closer two machetes in his hands. "No guns? Just two machetes?"  
Aquarius shrugged his shoulders. "Makes no difference for me. Drop your weapon."this was meant to Otis."See if you got what it takes to keep blondie alive."  
"What do you think, Foxy?" asked Otis.  
"I think, we`re fucked, man..."came the bitter answer.  
"No way! Fucking kill him!" Baby encouraged Otis. "Kill him! Kill them all!"  
"What`s it gonna be?" asked Aquarius."You see, without a gun... he`s nothing."  
As an answer, the challenger threw one of his machetes towards Otis, who quickly picked it up.  
Foxy howled to it, Baby started laughing cheerfully.  
"Okay."Aquarius looked at the combantants,"NO fucking rules. Last man alive wins." To give a start to the fight, he shot again in the air.  
The man in white tuxedo attacked Otis viciously, making the long haired man step back and defend himself. Then, in the blink of an eye, Otis swung around and his hit opponent`s shoulder. The white tuxedo went slowly red, from where it had been touched.  
The man, surprised by Otis` speed, tried to dodge another attack, but failed. Otis, with the refleces of a feline, swung his machete upwards which collided with the opponent`s machete, making a loud clang.  
The white tuxedo man was obviously frustrated with Otis` speed and reflexes and was attacking him with quite fast swings.  
"Get him!" yelled Baby Firefly.  
Quickly, Otis jumped around the opponent and jabbed him in the back with the sword with suck a force, that the man almost lost his balance. While falling, he managed to cut Otis` left shoulder, which begun to drip blood.  
The man got up and tasted the blood on his machete, laughing. "Is that your blood already? Yeah..."  
"Come on, Otis..." Baby commented, while struggling to get free from her ropes.  
"Kill him..."barked Foxy.  
This time Otis lost his balance and fell to the ground, panting.  
"Get up!" Aquarius roared.  
The masked man came closer and that`s what Otis was waiting for. He made a powerful swing and the opponent`s left arm was useless, hanging limply on the side.  
Luckily Aquarius and his men didn`t notice the little Sebastian sneaking closer to the inprisoned duo, with a knife in his hands.  
"Kill him!" Baby yelled again, trying not to sound distracted. To another successful attack Baby cheered "Good one!"  
At this moment, Otis felt a huge rush of adrenaline and swung his machete at the opponent at all directions, making his defence weaker and weaker.  
At the same time, Sebastian was cutting Baby and Foxy free, trying to remain hidden.  
Otis his hit opponent dead centre in the stomach, making the man stagger and cough up blood.  
Sebastian handed a little gun to Baby. "I bring you a present!"  
"Thank you."smiled the blondie.  
"I come to save you."few more cuts, only few more.  
"Get him!" Baby encouraged Otis again.  
Now Otis was face to face with Aquarius himself, who grabbed his wrist in the middle of the hit and attacked with a kick to his ribs.  
On this moment, Baby got free and run into the nearest house...  
The man in white tuxedo had somehow gotted up. "Fuck no!" he panicked, when he saw that Baby was gone. "Where is she?"  
"Sanctuary!" laughed Foxy, despite his bleeding bullet wound.  
"I had enough of your shit, motherfucker!" the tuxedo man grabbed at his gun, aiming at Foxy.  
Sebastian, small and possibly with a deathwish, jumped out and shot the man twice. He himself was shot into pieces, brutally.  
But now, also Foxy was free and with one shot to the head, the shooter fell silently down. Dead.  
Otis came out behind Aquarius, but the man turned and had a gun pointed at him. But he didn`t think about Baby, who grabbed his throat and had a nice shiny golden gun pressed at his temple. She giggled.  
Otis finished off the third man, who was just looking at the spectacle around him, by just letting his guts out.  
Baby made Aquarius walk toward Otis and Foxy. Foxy grabbed the gun, smiling.  
"Nice gun."  
Baby Firefly laughed at that cheerfully.  
Aquarius was tensed up. "So you got me. Now what?"  
Otis widened his blue eyes, grinning at the man. "Now I guess she`ll just slit your fucking throat."  
"I got a better idea..."Baby giggled, holding the man at the gun point.

Mask ripped off, face sticky with blood, Aquarius was tied up in one of the three coffins he thought he`d bury the trio in.  
With disgust in her face, Baby looked at the man in the coffin. "What are you waiting for?" she asked.  
Otis shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing...Waiting for him to break. Something in the eyes snaps. "  
"Was that it?" asked Foxy.  
"No. Keep watching."  
"He looks pretty goddamn broken to me."smiled Baby.  
Aquarius tried to speak, but only blood was coming out between his lips.  
"I`m betting that was it."laughed Foxy, playing with a pistol in his hand.  
"That was it."Otis nodded.  
"Make sure he`s covered. I want him good and crispy."Baby mad another giggle, looking at the coffin again. Now there was cruelty in her voice.  
"I know, how to cook a fucking corpse." Otis commented with cold tone.  
"Any last words?" Foxy asked, looking Aquarius in the eye.  
"Yeah..."finally Aquarius managed to groan out. "Fuck you. Fuck you!"  
"They always say that." Otis sighed, like he was feeling sorry for the man. Baby rolled her eyes.  
"Fuck you!"  
"Adios, Motherfucker!" Baby laughed him in the face.  
With that, Otis started throwing gasoline all over Aquarius` body, covering the man correctly. While doing it, he laughed vengefully.  
For a time, that seemed like eternity, the 3 from Hell looked at the tied-up man.  
"Don`t, man..."  
Otis took out a card, Queen of Swords, lit it with a match and threw it into the coffin... That was the end of Aquarius and his gang of assassins.

Some hours later Foxy found Otis sitting in a room he`d rented from the treaturous hotel manager.  
Otis was enjoying some wine he`d found in the cellar. The wine bottle he had in his hand was the customary green, yet deeper where the red wine sat within. Unlike the bottles in the cellar it had a shine to it that accentuated the age of the label, time-yellowed with corners that curled.  
Otis wasn`t drunk, but he wasn`t sober either. Something in-between.  
"What`s up?" asked Otis, looking at his step-brother. "How`s your wound?"  
"Fine. Baby took the bullet out."  
"Good girl..."  
Foxy was a drunkard, plain and simple. His breakfast was whiskey with a rum chaser. But when he was needed, he was there for everyone. Simple as that.  
He was sober now, and it was a glorious day. His wound itched, but was not bleeding anymore.  
"So... what do you want?" asked Otis, offering Foxy a seat.  
"Dunno. I was bored."Foxy sighed.  
Otis tried to pull his tank-shirt off, but failed. His shoulders were torn and still wearing the wounds from machete duel.  
"Need some help?" asked Foxy, moving cautiously closer. He knew very well, that Otis could sometimes have terrible temper, espacially when injured. But this time, he didn`t care.  
Otis groaned. "If you`ll be so nice..."  
"Well, fuck me," Foxy whispered to no one in particular. Otis wasn`t going to hit him or kick him out.  
"Here you go."Foxy commented, while pulling the dirty shirt off.  
Otis grinned, almost laughed. "Good. Now let`s have some wine, shall we?"  
Foxy raised an eyebrow and glanced at Otis, who was standing there, half-naked. His body was well-built, muscles visible, some newer, some older scars covering him.  
Then he raised his hand hesitantly to touch Otis. The man didn`t pull back, but his eyes narrowed.  
Otis' eyes widened, and he searched Foxy's face for several seconds before responding. "Do you do this willingly?"  
Foxy smiled. "Kind of you to ask, considering the circumstances." He took Otis' hand in his and pressed it against the growing bulge at his groin. "What do you think?"  
Otis Driftwood exhaled and closed his eyes. "Actually... I am new at this...But i have nothing against you..."  
"Yes." Foxy leaned in to kiss Otis, cradling his head in his hands and pulling him close. It was a sweet, soft kiss, with mouths closed, lips almost lingering. After a moment, Foxy pulled away and stood, taking a step backwards. Otis' eyes remained closed for a long moment, as if he were savoring the feeling of Foxy's lips on his.  
When he opened his eyes, Foxy unfastened the front of his tight jeans and slipped his hand inside, touching himself. Otis seemed unable to tear his eyes away. Foxy pushed the jeans down over his knees and stepped out of them... gracefully, considering how tight they were. He stood exposed before Otis, who was feeling both aroused and uneasy.  
Otis turned his back to Foxy, to get rid of his jeans, too.  
Foxy whistled through his teeth. He'd often wondered what was beneath those tight trousers of his, and he wasn't disappointed. The lines of Otis' body were aesthetically beautiful. His ass was perfect, he noted, grinning.  
Otis' features were clouded as he watched Foxy approach. the younger man stopped before the bearded man, shifting his weight onto one leg so that his hips cocked to the right just a bit. Otis took a deep nervous breath and reached out to stroke Foxy's flank. Foxy shivered at the touch, and Otis looked up.  
Otis' expression was guarded as he leaned forward to press his lips against Foxy's chest. He kissed his way slowly towards one nipple, pausing at the piercing and glancing up at Foxy with one eyebrow quirked upwards. The man smiled enigmatically.  
Foxy stroked Otis' growing erection with one hand."Just relax." he offered him some wine. Otis had half of it, to erase his nervousness.  
"Would you...fuck me?"With that, Foxy raised his hips and positioned the head of Otis' shaft against his opening.  
Otis' hands flew to Foxy's skinny hips. "No, wait..." His protestations melted into a guttural moan as Winslow Foxworth "Foxy" Coltrane sank down on his cock.  
"Bloody Hell...you were ready for this..."  
Foxy's features were tight as he adjusted to the pressure of Otis inside him. Otis moaned as Foxy pushed up, then Foxy sank down again slowly, and the cock disappeared into him inch by inch.  
Otis grasped Foxy's hips and stilled him for a moment, looking up into his face. His expression was guarded once again. Foxy's hands twined in Otis' long hair and drew him close for a kiss.  
Otis' mouth found its way to Foxy's throat and he appeared to bite down. The younger man yelped and began moving again, faster now. Otis guided his movements with his hands, urging him to move faster, bucking his own hips back up as Foxy sank down. In a movement so fast it was nearly a blur, Otis flipped him onto his back on the couch. He pressed Foxy's knees into his chest and began fucking him... hard.  
Foxy grunted out words that sounded like "harder" and "faster". Though it hardly seemed possible for Otis to comply, the words seemed to excite him, and he pressed his torso against the body beneath him to gain leverage from the couch. Foxy's knees were pinned to his shoulders, and that cock was plunging deep into him to the hilt, every time.  
The sounds they made grew to a crescendo until they collapsed on each other at last, sweating and exhausted.  
Finally, Otis Driftwood stirred, pushing himself off of Foxy and rolling to the side. Both men stared at the ceiling for nearly a minute, silent and tired.  
Foxy sat up, looked as if he were going to speak, and closed his mouth again. Otis blushed slightly.


End file.
